Perpetual
by Taragh McCarthy
Summary: With everything that has happened in the last three years, Stiles is becoming tired of being the blood hound of their little group of misfits. The one that studied and researched, coming up with the award winning plans and keeping their little group alive by assisting Derek. He's tired of putting forth so much unrecognized effort. So he decides that it's time for a change. Rated M.
1. Prolouge

Title: Perpetual

Pairing: Sterek, Stiles/Derek

Warnings: M/M, mature situations

Enjoy and please leave feedback!

Prologue

Despite all of his everlasting faithfulness to his friends, Stiles could literally feel himself becoming tired of their games. With one single bite his entire world was turned upside down and he wasn't even the furry. When Scott had come to him with this god awful wound, obviously a bite, on his side it had been natural to dive straight into what he did best; research. At first the information that he had found hadn't been enough to convince Scott, however with the forceful and brute help of one Derek Hale that changed.

If it had been left up to Stiles, he would have ended up blowing a fuse and throwing all of his neatly organized papers of information right in Scott's ungrateful face. Sure, his best friend since third grade was just shoved into the world of Werewolves; but that didn't change the fact that Stiles was taking the brunt of the stress. After meeting Allison, Scott refused to let go of his humanity; to fight against his wolfs nature.

On that note, not even Derek had been able to change his mind despite the warning that ignoring the facts and shunning any kind of training would get both himself and potentially Allison killed. When Scott had looked to Stiles questioning this revelation, all he could do was confirm what Derek was saying. Then without one look back, Scott had fled the scene and the topic hadn't come up since.

The entire happening with the Argents came and went, not without a few lost hairs, quickly followed by an entire alpha pack moving in on Beacon Hills territory. Over the time, their little segregated group of misfits had grown. Derek was still the leader, an alpha due to the uncle issues. There was Scott though he denied it and Allison after her apologies. Jackson and Lydia stayed around, but still kept their distance. Then the ones that the alpha had changed himself; Isaac, Eric, and Boyd.

Not to mention when one of their teachers decided to kill people in human sacrificing rituals; taking his father in the process. That had been the moment that Stiles actually began to question his involvement in all of Scott's business. Cause that was what it was really; all of this that he was running and dealing with was Scott's problem. Stiles wasn't changed into a furry by the deranged uncle. He had been spared due to the issues with his father that night and that was just the root of the entire dilemma.

Maybe that was why Stiles was just throwing himself into the fray right and left, backwards and sideways. He had convinced Scott to come out to search for the body that night. If he had just let Scott be, then none of this would of happened; or rather he would have had one wicked set of claws instead. Guilt ate him up inside, because even though Scott didn't say it Stiles knew that his friend still couldn't put full faith in him anymore.

Scott's rejection of his wolf side had only a fraction to do with Stiles actions. Subconsciously it may have been an effort to apologize. Everything changed though when they found out that Scott was permanently a furry, that there was no cure. He knew that it was finally time for Scott to come to terms with all things that had happened, to move on and let it all go. His friend was more stubborn than he had expected though.

Three months had passed as the alpha pack situation was slowly resolved, without word from Scott about taking control of his own power and to have the will to train himself. Allison had become a big part of his life again after the falling out, even though they remained just friends; something that everyone could see drove Scott straight up the wall.

Events and dilemmas aside, Stiles was beginning to get tired of the constant running that he had took on upon himself. It wasn't his problem if an alpha pack wanted Derek and Scott, or that Allison still wasn't giving in about the dating issue. He honestly couldn't fix everything by himself and for a long time, that was exactly what he had been doing. Putting his own needs aside, including the already shaky relationship with his father.

They had grown further and further apart until John had started to pick up extra shifts at the station just to avoid the awkward atmosphere of their home. Having his only son save him from a woman with a ritual fetish just hadn't been on his life of mile stones that Stiles would go through. It had obliterated their slanted at best relationship and floored it. There was still that familial love there, but whatever poor connection that had stayed after his mothers death was finally gone.

While he still kept everything of major significance from his father, John knew that it was better to leave those questions unanswered. Out of sight, out of mind. If he didn't know that Stiles was running around throwing himself in front of a bullet multiple times a day, then it couldn't hurt him. He would just have to trust that Stiles would back out if things got too bad.

Though his wife was gone, he could see her in Stiles every single day and for that reason, he didn't try to object to this entire charade but once. Stubbornness had lit up in Stiles eyes, flames growing in them. It was quickly seen that no matter what the cost, Stiles would help until he was no longer needed. Now Stiles figured that, that time was coming a lot sooner than anyone expected.

There was a loud shout from in front of him and blinking furiously, Stiles was brought out of his deep train of thought and back to the situation at hand. The entire gang sans Scott and Allison were gathered around Derek's apartment. Stiles had rushed over to Derek's after a single message claiming that something else was happening, that wasn't the alpha pack or the hunters.

Three hikers had been murdered up in the higher mountain trails just outside the city, completely torn apart and almost unrecognizable upon being found. If they were gathered, it was obvious that Derek believed it to be some kind of creature rather than a very twisted human. A shadow fell over Stiles and he jumped out of the way just in time for Jackson and Isaac to go barreling past him.

Claws elongated and fangs snarling, the two must have gotten into it while Stiles was wrapped up in his head. Careful to avoid their path, he sent a stern look to Derek who had yet to try to intervene. The man rose an eyebrow his way and Stiles simply challenged him with a _separate your children_ glare. He was graced with a smirk before Derek literally barked out a command to stop at the two and almost instantly both Jackson and Isaac dragged themselves over.

Jackson found his place back next to Lydia without another word, though you could tell that he was sulking. Just as Isaac began to walk by, Stiles reached out and grabbed his wrist; pulling just hard enough for Isaac to stand next to him. A nice _I don't trust either of you as far as I can throw you_ look was all it took for the boy to keep his mouth shut and stand quietly.

Lydia started a debate with Derek as to what kind of creature they were dealing with and Stiles listened silently as his thoughts began to drift again. He glanced at his watch and found that it was just a few minutes passed midnight and rolled his eyes. It was a shame that he felt like he had skipped eighteen through twenty all together and had gone straight to twenty three at the least. He gave a small sigh, earning a glance from Isaac; what a perfect way to start his birthday he thought sarcastically.


	2. Part 1

Title: Perpetual

Pairing: Sterek, Stiles/Derek

Warnings: M/M, mature situations

Enjoy and please leave feedback!

Part 1

_Bright red and blue lights reflected back to him as Stiles sat on an icy curb on the side of the road. The snow beneath him was melting and getting his too big jeans wet, yet he wasn't fazed. People rushed back and forth in the middle of the street. Paramedics, Policeman, Fireman, Reporters. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, blocking out the sounds of sludge slushing and squad cars beeping. _

_Hands gently gripped him by the shoulders and Stiles eyes flew open, blurred by tears as he looked up into the worried eyes of his father. "Stiles, where is your mother?" Like a deer in headlights, the young boy just stared at John with blank scared eyes. With a grunt, the man lifted his son off the ground and into his arms; cradling the eleven year old to his chest. His hiking boots squeaked against the wet pavement as he took the boy to his car, lights still flashing._

_Once he was safely set in the passenger seat and buckled in, John wandered away towards the paramedics. Stiles watched as his father tapped one of the men on the shoulder, following by the borderline horrified glance that the woman adopted upon recognizing the sheriff. There were words exchanged, words that Stiles couldn't hear yet that he clearly understood. _

_John put a hand to his forehead as an agonized expression crossed his face, blinking rapidly before turning to look to where his son sat in the warmth of the car. Their eyes connected for less than a moment, before his father looked away; unable to look at his son. Stiles felt his heart constrict as John avoided his gaze, a feeling of fear, sadness, and hate rising. _

**_"Sheriff, your wife fell while out on the ice. She hit her head and Stiles dragged her the mile to the road. They had been ice skating. I'm sorry Sheriff, but it was too late."_**

_Burning tears tracked down his face; Claudia's scream still echoing in his ears._

* * *

A sharp buzzing in his ear brought Stiles out of his sleep, the nightmare drifting back into the recesses of his mind. With a well aimed swat, he hit the snooze button of his alarm clock before groaning and throwing his arm loosely across his eyes. It was too early in the morning to even think of getting up. For a moment he just laid there, trying to bring back the dream that was actually a memory.

The back of his throat constricted almost painfully and he rubbed his eyes to stop the tears that began to gather on his lashes. It was the same thing every year. When he was young, his mother would take him out ice skating at the lake behind their house for his birthday. John had forbade them from doing it because the ice was rough and uneven, but Claudia had always said some rules were made to be broken.

It would have been easier to just drive down to the skating rink in town, though his mother was just as mischevious as he was. Every year she would take him to that place in the woods and they would chase each other around the ice; it had been their best secret. The day of his eleventh birthday had been the day when he had lost everything. Including a bit of his fathers love.

John knew that in the end, it had been his wife's decision to go to the lake; but he had been unable to see passed the fact that the decision had been made around his son. For the son that he knew couldn't let things go, who was entirely to excitable. Even though he hadn't meant to, seeing Stiles as his son became harder and harder to do until finally he was just caring for a strange kid.

After being saved from a mad woman by his own son, John had withdrawn himself to the point of no return. It was as if they weren't related; that they weren't father and son. Stiles sighed as he wiped the steady flow of tears from his face and sat up, his toes barely brushing the wood floor. His fingers raked through his hair as he stood, hissing as the cold from the floor met his warmed feet.

He pulled one of his random outfits out of his closet, a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and sweater. Once they were thrown in a messy pile on his bed, he quickly went about showering and getting cleaned up. The meeting the night before had taken longer than he had suspected, so having to drag himself out of bed after only four hours of sleep needed a little extra help this morning.

Absolutely nothing had been accomplished the night before. By the end of their meeting, Lydia had stubbornly ignored everyone when Derek didn't seem to fond of her ideas. His idea of consulting Deaton had gone completely over their heads, but his disappointment didn't last long. It was something that he had sadly grown used to; being overlooked and ignored.

There had never been a time that he had gotten on with anyone other than Scott. Despite the fact that Stiles was the obvious brains behind the operation, Scott was still held in higher esteem; or at least, that's the way Stiles saw it. He was the one to solve the puzzles and to hatch the brilliant plans to save the world. Yet when it came to remembering who thought of it, no one cared and no one said thank you.

Stiles wasn't one to do things just for the recognition of it, but when you are never acknowledged for something you've done, you start to resent the ungrateful attitude bestowed on you. After hours of discussion and arguing, Allison had spoken up quietly with the fact that it was well passed three in the morning; something that Stiles had said not even ten minutes before. Like always he had been ignored.

Derek had shot a glare at Stiles as if he was the problem, before shooing the pack out of his apartment. The last thing that Stiles saw before he walked out the front door was Isaac watching him as he left. Breaking himself out of his thoughts, he stepped into the shower. He flinched at the cool temperature before lathering up his loofa with his two in one hair and body wash.

The slightly chilly water dripped down his body as goose pimples rose along his flesh, but he could feel his mind slowly waking up and coming out of it's foggy state. He rinsed his face and finished cleaning before turning of the water, turning to throw open the curtain. Once dried off, he padded back into his room with the towel secured around his waist loosely.

A tall figure shifting in the corner of the room sent him jumping back with a yell, one hand going to hold his towel up and the other thrown up in front of him in defense. The sight of the curly haired boy had him heave a groan of relief, before he gave Isaac a half assed glare. "What the hell are you doing in my room man?" He received a blank look from the younger and without waiting for an answer he took his clothes off the bed.

"Seriously, if you need to talk to me, we can do so at school." He cracked the bathroom door behind him so that he could hear whatever Isaac had to say, before pulling on his clothes. Turning as he fastened his jeans, he jerked as he found Isaac peeking through the crack in the door. "Dude!" He said exasperated and ripped the door back open with a huff.

"I was just wondering if you had a coat that I could borrow." The words had Stiles blinking in shock for a moment before he eyed Isaac curiously. He reached into his closet and grabbed a winter coat that he had taken from his fathers closet years ago. A gray one with a thick insulated lining, yet thin enough to be comfortable. "Thank you." He watched quietly as Isaac tried it on, as he smiled softly when it fit almost perfectly.

Sighing softly Stiles turned away and put on his own coat that hung of the back of his door. "What did you need it for?" There was no answer and when he looked back over his shoulder the boy was gone. His eyebrows furrowed together, questioning for a moment if he had just imagined the interaction. Before he could confuse himself anymore he grabbed his book bag and headed out of his bedroom.

His footsteps reverberated down the stairs and he slipped on his sneakers quickly. As soon as he was out of the front door, he closed and locked the front door behind him. He rubbed his hands together frantically to gain warmth. The engine of his Jeep stalled a few times, refusing to roll over and with one final curse it revved to life loudly. The snow tires that John had helped him put on at the beginning of November rolled easily across the ice and snow that covered the road.

White scenery flashed by as he drove his way across town and into the parking lot of the school. He parked in his usual spot close to the lacrosse field and made sure to use the emergency brake, before get out and carefully walking up the stairs as to not fall. He successfully made it into the school and barely caught himself as he slipped on the slick floor just inside the door.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles weaved his way through the crowd of students until he arrived at his locker. He emptied the books for his afternoon classes into the locker with his coat and skid into his first hour class just as the bell rang. Isaac was sitting at their shared lab table still wearing the coat that Stiles had given him. Stiles laughed to himself when he realized that he wasn't hallucinating things.

The boy looked up from where he was chewing on the end of his pen distractedly as Stiles slide into the seat next to him. "What did you need the coat for man?" Those blue eyes stared into his brown ones and for a moment Stiles thought that his question was just going to be ignored. The teacher passed their desk while handing out the worksheets for the day.

"I didn't have one and I didn't want to ask Derek." Stiles eyes flickered passed Isaac to look out of the window at the winter wonderland that had graced the town for more than a month already. Isaac hadn't had a coat that entire time. When he looked back at the boy, he was already idly writing the answers he knew on his worksheet. A wrenching feeling gripped his heart, but for the moment he dropped the subject as he too began to do answer the questions.

* * *

There was a loud shout from down the hall as Stiles broke off his conversation with Scott to see what the commotion was. Two of their lacrosse teammates rushed passed them, throwing miniature snowballs at random victims; leaving a trail of screaming girls and shouting boys in their wake. Thankfully he had been able to duck out of the way in time, even as Scott was pegged straight in the forehead.

He laughed near gleefully at the confused expression on his friends face, "Gotta love those instincts, huh Scotty?" Finally Scott gave him a glare as he whipped the remnants of water off his face. Without another word they walked into the cafeteria, quickly finding a spot at their usual table once they had retrieved their food. Stiles gave Isaac a glance, but didn't say anything; not wanting to bring up their earlier discussion in front of the others.

Across from him Lydia leaned across the table and sat a delicately decorated cupcake in front of him. It was chocolate from the looks of it and covered in yellow icing with a black bat ring on it. His mind raced frantically; how could she have known? "No reason. It was given to me earlier and I find Batman tacky." It was an explanation that cut off Scott's protest at not receiving one, but from the glint in Lydia's eyes, he knew that she knew.

"Thank you Lydia." He said simply, grateful that she hadn't actually ousted him to the enter table. Other than his father, no one knew the actual day of his birthday; a fact that he had buried away to the back of his mind to forget about. In the early years of their friendship, Stiles had suggested to Scott that they celebrate their birthdays together during the summer.

Scott had agreed, never thinking about an ulterior motive. They had continued that for years, throwing a party every summer that everyone was invited to. It was strange, Stiles thought, they hadn't had time to celebrate it last summer. Too many things of the supernatural had happened, so he understood. There was almost something nice about being able to not have to keep up appearances.

He was nudged softly and Stiles immediately looked to Scott, "There is another pack meeting this afternoon." It was surprising that the news didn't shock him like it should have, but honestly he was used to Derek pulling the alpha card most days. He gave his friend a shrug and finished his sandwich quickly. With careful precision he removed the foil wrapper on the cupcake and literally devoured it in three bites, putting the small ring on his pinkie.

"I won't be able to make it, I need to finish some research for next weeks exam." There was no exam the following week, but he knew that Scott wouldn't be thinking that far ahead. He felt slightly guilty when the boy nodded in understanding, probably glad that Stiles wouldn't be there. Scott probably felt that having Stiles around for the meetings was more a liability than anything else.

"No problem, I'm sure Derek won't mind." Isaac meet Stiles eyes and for the first time since the night before, he truly felt that if he just stopped interacting with any of them, that they wouldn't care or notice. He looked away from the curly haired boy before Isaac could become good at reading expressions. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and Stiles was glad for the distraction. "I'll see you in seventh hour Scott." With a short wave, he disappeared in the crowd, fully intending to leave school early.


	3. Part 2

Title: Perpetual

Pairing: Sterek, Stiles/Derek

Warnings: M/M, mature situations

Enjoy and please leave feedback!

Part 2

Stiles sat leaning against a tree as large flakes of glistening white floated down around him. It was still light outside, so he was sure that it was still pretty early in the afternoon; but his skin had long grown numb. He was no longer itchy as his skin tried to adjust to the cold and now he was more or less comfortably drifting in and out of thought. Just a few feet from the bark of the tree stood a small headstone with an intricate cursive scrawled across it.

_Loving, Understanding, Giving Mother - Darling, Caring, Missing Wife_

The words stood out darkly against the pale granite, words that Stiles read repeatedly in his head. They were chosen to describe how Claudia had treated each of them separately. Chosen out of spite that she had given her life doing something that Stiles had enjoyed. His eyes ran over the words again as he rested his head against the trunk of the tree. John could never see passed that.

Above him the sky continued to darken and only when it was nearly dark did he rise from his place. He took one last look at the granite stone and smiled softly, blowing a kiss in its direction. Then without looking back, he began to make his way through the familiar cemetery; heading back to where he had parked his jeep. The fresh snow had covered his footsteps from his walk into the gated property and now he was making fresh ones on his way out.

As he stepped onto the sidewalk he closed the waist high gate behind him, just the way that he'd found it. It wasn't a private cemetery, not that he wouldn't have right to go on it, as the gate was just a bit of a fashion statement. There was a safer, none threatening feel to the place; almost beautiful and Stiles knew that it was only because the owner took care of the land.

He stepped onto the street carefully and hauled himself up into the cab of his jeep, revving it to life and pulling out. There was no reason to turn on the heat, knowing that it would set his skin on fire and cause him to itch like mad. Stiles simply turned on the radio and let the soft sounds of the alternative rock music fill his Jeep. He easily navigated the back streets of Beacon Hills, taking short cut after short cut on his way home.

For blocks the streets blended together until he broke out of the back alleys and hit main street with a sharp right turn. He pulled to a stop at a red light just in front of the police station and with nothing but a quick glance he found that his father was still there. A small pecking sound caught his attention and he looked out of the passenger side window to find Isaac staring in at him.

He leaned across the seats and unlocked the door. Without prompting, Isaac slid into the passenger seat while slamming the door shut behind him. He huddled into the leather, crossing his arms as he scrunched his neck. Stiles finally turned the nob controlling the air and cranked the heat on high. Appreciative blue eyes met his and Stiles simply nodded as he pressed the gas when the light turned green.

"What are you up to Isaac? Walking around in the cold by yourself?" It was the first time that he had said a word to the boy since that morning. For a while the younger just sat silently, staring out the windshield and unconsciously leaning towards the vents to soak up as much heat as possible. Even as they reached the outskirts of the town and Stiles turned onto the county road that would lead to his subdivision.

Next to him he heard a sigh escape the boy and his eyes flickered over before he focused on the road once more. "I didn't have much else to do." There was the silent _or somewhere to go_, and Stiles sat up straighter in his seat. He had never known much about Isaac other than the fact that Derek changed him to save the boy from his bastard of a father. His chest ached; at least John just abandoned him emotionally.

The man that Isaac had for a father had been an abusive asshole and even though Scott had been furious with Derek's actions, Stiles knew that it had been for the best. It had been the same with Erica, who could have died from her medical condition. Then with Boyd, as he knew that the boy would have eventually fallen to depression with the way that his family and people in general ignored him. They were all better off with Derek.

Speaking of, Stiles sighed. "Where have you been staying? With Derek?" Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Isaac nod and put his hands up to the warm air still pumping from the vents. The still cool skin under Stiles too thin clothes began to itch slightly, but he ignored it in favor of keeping his attention on Isaac. He waited patiently for him to speak again.

Isaac was one to think over his words multiple times before speaking. His fingers gripped the steering wheel harshly; something that Isaac would have had to learn with that thing as a father. When you have the chose of watching your words or getting beaten, you choose the first option. "I've been at the warehouse. Derek travels back and forth, with the Hale house."

Everything seemed to fall together and a frown marred Stiles face as he made a note to speak with Derek soon. He knew that the warehouse had been abandoned for years and that it lacked not only air control, but also electricity and running water. Isaac must have been using the school showers for months. It must have not been much of a problem until it started to get cold out. "Why don't you come in and have dinner? I haven't eaten yet."

The Jeeps wheels squished against the concrete driveway as he pulled in and shut it off. He turned to Isaac, who was already watching him, and flashed a friendly smile before getting out and walking up the sidewalk to the porch. Behind him there was the sound of another car door slamming and he unlocked the front door just as Isaac appeared behind him, eyeing the surroundings and house curiously.

It was then that he remembered that no one other than Scott and Derek had seen his house. "This is the living room, you don't have to kick off your shoes." Isaac stopped toeing off his sneakers at the information and just followed Stiles passed the stairs. They went through the archway into the kitchen, "You can sit there while I cook." The boy sat in one of the bar stools, watching quietly as the older dropped his book bag in one of the table chairs.

"You know how to cook?" The simple question nearly caught Stiles off guard, but he caught himself and grinned in response with a quick nod. He began to pull different ingredients out of the cabinets and fridge, making a small pile on the counter in front of Isaac. From what Isaac could tell, it would be something to do with Mexican food. "Are we having burritos?"

A laugh cut through the silence as Stiles finished laying his assortment of salsas out, "We're going to have fajitas. You like those?" Isaac nodded in that way of his, with a crooked smile flashing brightly. Stiles returned the smile and went about frying up the meat with vegetables. When everything was seared and seasoned, he dumped it all onto one large plate and sat it on the bar.

After retrieving two glasses with ice and a two liter of coke, he sat in the bar stool across from Isaac and motioned for him to dig in. They feasted on the fajitas and devoured the chips and salsa. "This is better than an restaurant that I've had." Shock coursed through him as Stiles' eyes flashed up to Isaac. It seemed that the boy had said the words more to himself and with a small grin, he just continued eating.

There was a companionable silence that stayed between them and for the first time in a while, Stiles felt like he didn't need to talk a lot to gain the attention he subconsciously desired. When Isaac slowed his eating until he was finished he immediately stood, beginning to put away all of the things away into the cabinets that Stiles had taken them from. "You don't have to do that Isaac!"

Stiles protesting was ceased by the almost warm look that Isaac sent him, "You just fed me. I don't mind." It was a look that Stiles can't ever remember being on the receiving end of. The look was almost..._appreciation_. Leaning back into his chair in acceptance, he finished off the last of his food just as Isaac sat back down in front of him. "Stiles..." Isaac cut off for a moment before taking a breath, "Do you have movies?"

As Stiles thought over the deeper meaning of the question, he nodded. "Plenty, you want to stay and watch one? I could use the company." The offer hung between them until Isaac nodded and Stiles laughed. "Great! I have like a ton on a rack in the living room. Why don't you go choose one and I'll grab us a drink?" There was a short nod and a poorly hidden smile before the boy disappeared through the archway.

Putting his hands on the bar, Stiles took in a small breath and sighed. It may have been for the best, but Isaac was obviously lacking something very important now that he was a werewolf; a family environment. He thought to himself to talk to Derek again before he grabbed two bottles of water and made his way into the living room. Isaac was sitting in the middle of the couch, a movie case lying on the coffee table.

300 beamed up at him from the case and he gave a smirk as he put it into the DVD player under the TV. "Good choice! This movie rocks!" After flicking of the lights to darken the room, he grabbed the remote off of the table and pressed play. He sank onto the couch beside Isaac, leaning into the armrest. He felt more than saw Isaac lean over too as he propped his feet up on the table.

Scenes of the movie flashed by and honestly Stiles couldn't remember actually watching the film; instead having been watching Isaac closely out of the corner of his eyes. The boys body melded further and further into his side until they were meshed together, with Isaac's head resting on his shoulder. Harsh sounds of violence came from the flickering TV and finally Stiles' eyes found the screen.

The Spartans inevitably fell against the Persians and as the soldier with one eye began to speak, his own mouth began to lip-sync the words. As the ten thousand charged the Persian empire, the screen faded to epic music and reeling credits. Even as the movie was over, the body lying against his eyes never moved. He glanced down, expecting to find that Isaac had fallen asleep; but when he looked, the boy was staring up at him.

"Hey..." Stiles almost whispered, unsure of what to say in a situation like this. This was the first time that he and Isaac had ever really corresponded. It had been a nice time, but the boy wasn't the most vocal and Stiles was near hard pressed to see what he was thinking. After a moment, a genuine smile was bestowed on him as Isaac shifted until his nose was literally running along Stiles' neck.

Every muscle in his body had tensed up before he realized that Isaac was simply burrowing his face into his shoulder. His arms slowly wrapped loosely around the boys shoulder, allowing him to get closer. Thoughts whizzed through his head, adding up explanations as to what the hell was happening. Then Isaac nuzzled the side of his neck one last time before leaning back and standing from the couch.

Stiles hands were taken and he was pulled gently to his feet as well; watching as Isaac made sure he was steady before walking towards the door. Before Stiles could say anything those impossibly blue eyes met his, "Thank you." The door was then pulled opened, allowing a chilly breeze to rush in. Isaac was half way out the door before he looked back with that small smirk, "And, Happy Birthday Stiles."

The lock clicked shut as Stiles was left standing in the middle of his living room, trying to think of a logical reason as to what just occurred. His neck still tingled from the contact from Isaac and his fingers found the place, running over it gently. Finally as to not give himself an aneurism, Stiles sighed and retrieved his book bag before heading upstairs. What he needed was a good nights sleep.


	4. Part 3

Title: Perpetual

Pairing: Sterek, Stiles/Derek

Warnings: M/M, mature situations

Sorry that it took so long, I've been out of town recently.

Enjoy and please leave feedback!

Part 3

By the time Stiles made it to lacrosse practice the next day he was feeling monumentally better than he had in the beginning of the week. Most of his self pitying had passed almost over night and deep down he knew that he had Isaac to thank for that. Their time spent together the night before had given him this warm feeling that he couldn't place, but it was far from unwelcome. It was something that he wanted to feel over and over again.

"Stiles! You completely vanished yesterday! What happened?" Scott appeared next to him by their lockers and Stiles threw him a disarming smile. He finished pulling his practice jersey over his head and pulled his cleats on, lacing them up tightly. His friend went about getting dressed as well and soon enough they were walking out of the locker room doors towards the field.

He adjusted the bag on his shoulder as Scott nudged him for an answer, "I felt sick after lunch. Must have been the cupcake." The answer seemed good enough for his friend and he nearly rolled his eyes. Scott would accept any answer as long as it wasn't something to do with Derek. "Now go on front line man!" He pushed against Scott's shoulder causing the boy to give him an affronted look and Stiles just shrugged with a grin before sitting on the bench and waiting for the main practice to end.

The bench squeaked beside him and when he glanced up Isaac was sitting next to him. Without a word the boy simply smiled and scooted until their sides were barely touching. Stiles watched for a moment more as the boy went to watching the team practice as well, but didn't make to move away. It was a bit strange. He was all for human contact but he normally avoided it if it wasn't with his immediate base of friends; meaning Scott and Lydia.

It was different with Isaac. Albeit it was a bit weird; though the night before was a bit of a shock, it wasn't something that he would have said was uncomfortable. They had nearly cuddled on his couch until the late hours of the night and Stiles couldn't find it in himself to object to it. Even now with Isaac attached to his hip, he didn't feel the need to move away. He was, safe to say, okay with it.

As the practice wore on, Scott and Jackson feuding in the middle of the field as always Isaac's weight become heavier against him until they were literally leaning against each other. Then as the practice was about to end, he felt Isaac hunch over to nuzzle his face against Stiles neck and Stiles nuzzled his check into the boys hair with a soft smile.

The grin that he received from the boy was worth it as he stood and began to walk away. "Coming to dinner tonight? Six?" Isaac turned back and gave a soft nod before walking off behind the bleachers. Stiles shook his head at the odd but not unwelcome behavior. There was a shout of his name and then Scott was running up to him with that adorably stupid grin on his face.

"You're able to drive me home? Mom's working late again!" Stiles rolled his eyes in good humor and nodded at his friend before he was dragged back into the locker rooms to change. Once they were decked in their normal day wear, Stiles walked Scott out to his jeep. "Thanks for this man!" Throwing a grin at his friend, Stiles simply threw his gear into the bed of the jeep.

"No problem dude. Just like old times." At this Scott gave him one of those sentimental looks that only Scott could pull off and Stiles paused in his backing out to place a hand on the boys shoulder. "You want to stay for dinner tonight? I'm cooking up some kind of pasta." Scott's eyes brightened at the prospect of free food and nodded frantically causing Stiles to laugh out and begin pulling out of the space again.

There are a loud blaring of a horn and Stiles slammed the brakes just as a familiar Porshe' whipped around the back of his vehicle. Stiles flipped the bird out of his window yelling, "Jackson you ass!" Another honk from the fleeing car brought a smirk to Stiles lips as he finally made it out of his spot safely. He drove out of the parking lot, turning out towards his house.

Scott had begun chattering about his latest deal with Allison half way to the house and Stiles had gone into autopilot. He gave the occasional, "Really man?" and the classic, "I feel for you." when needed and by the time he pulled into his drive way he was so distracted that he didn't notice the boy standing on his front porch. As he stepped out of the vehicle, Scott called after him.

Blinking out of the daze he glanced to his friend curiously, "Is that Isaac?" Scott pointed towards the front door and when Stiles looked, sure enough there stood the younger boy waiting patiently with a small smile on his face. There was a strange gleam in his eyes, but Stiles pushed it aside as he grabbed his backpack and headed up the walk. He through the boy a grin as Scott followed after him in confusion.

"Hey man, you're early! Have nothing better to do?" Isaac simply shrugged, looking as if he was going to make for a hug before deciding against it when he caught sight of Scott. "Come on in, you can help pick what kind of pasta we have." Scott threw Stiles a look that he thought Isaac wouldn't see, but Stiles saw the amused glint in the boys eyes and he himself rolled his own.

He let Isaac into the house before him giving Scott the chance to whisper at him, "What's he doing here? Since when do you invite anyone to dinner?" Stiles shoved him into the door frame with a slight frown. Scott did remember that Isaac was also a werewolf right? With a sigh he shrugged as an answer and wandered into the kitchen to find Isaac already sitting in on of the island chairs.

"Alright! Do we want spaghetti, lasagna, or alfredo?" Both of his friends softly called for lasagna and he smiled. Scott would see that they weren't so different after all. As Stiles set about making the dish, he gave the two a loaf of bread and butter with a container of garlic salt, "For garlic bread." They worked together to fix the simple task, Isaac slicing the bread and Scott spreading them with butter and garlic.

When they were finished, he slid the pan of slices into the oven beside the dish of pasta that he had finished putting together just minutes before. "Can we watch another movie tonight?" The question came from Isaac and Stiles looked over his shoulder. Scott was giving the boy a strange look, almost like he was constipated or it could have been that he thought the boy was insane; one or the other.

"Sure, go ahead and pick one out. Do you have any homework?" Isaac froze under the archway leading to the living room, "Then we'll work on that and then watch the movie okay?" The boy relaxed with a quick smile and nod before disappearing into the next room. Once he was out of sight, Scott rose an eyebrow at him and Stiles just shook his head mouthing, "Later."

When Stiles finished pulling out the lasagna and bread, Isaac came back into the room and immediately began to pull clean plates and glasses from the dishwasher. He laid them on the island, before returning for three forks. Stiles pulled the ice from the freezer and sat out some lemonade. Once they were both seated Scott was watching them both strangely, clearly wanting to say something but not daring too.

"Is 'I Am Legend' okay?" Stiles rose his eyebrows and looked to Scott who now had a bright smile on his face. It was one of his favorite movies and Stiles knew that any suspicion that Scott had of Isaac just flew completely out of the window. Before Scott could get overly excited Stile handed him a slice of bread, which sufficiently distracted him for the moment.

He gave Isaac a slice as well and spooned out a heaping serving of lasagna each before serving himself some. "Sounds great, what homework do you have? And you Scott?" Both of them looked up at him with doe like eyes, mouths full of the food. Isaac easily swallowed and wiped at his mouth, while Scott choked down his bite coughing a bit at the heat.

For the next thirty minutes they discussed the school work to be done while they finished their meals. When they were done, Isaac once again got up and began to load the dishes into the dishwasher after Scott, knowing where everything went, finished putting the clean ones away. With curious eyes, Stiles just watched as the two hurried through the process as quickly as possible.

Isaac going so far as to even refill the ice tray with water before setting it back steadily in the freezer. He allowed Scott to wave him into the living room and Stiles gave a small smile as he flopped onto the couch and pulled his backpack into his lap. Scott sat on the floor beside the coffee table and Isaac made his way to the spot beside Stiles. Once he was comfortable meshed into the older boys side, he pulled out his own work and started scrawling away.

There was a short moment of Scott kind of gaping at the sight, before sighing softly and just going into his half completed essay. Thankful that his friend had at the very least a little tact, Stiles went with finishing his only piece of homework for the evening. He was one to complete the assignments throughout the class, so normally his time was spent helping Scott finish his.

He was nudged softly as Isaac spoke, "Can you help me with this? I saw you finish it in class and I'm not sure about these equations." The only class that they shared was their first hour and it was for Chemistry. He looked down at the problems, some multiple choice and others required written answers. With a nod he asked what the boy didn't understand and while Scott was in his own little world scribbling away the finishing touches on his essay for English, Stiles helped Isaac finish his last worksheet. "Thanks."

"Sure thing." Stiles said as he threw his backpack into the recliner from his place and Scott turned on the television. He turned on the movie just as Isaac sat his bag at his feet and leant into Stiles like the night before. This time Stiles adjusted himself so that his arm was thrown across the back of the couch with Isaac laying heavily into his shoulder.

Scott crawled onto the couch on the other side of Isaac and pressed play, his lips pulled in a tight line but then the movie started and their attention was pulled to the screen. Stiles didn't pay attention to the movie, finding it more interesting to watch his friends. Near the end of the movie Scott had given in to his inner struggle and had laid over against Isaac's other side.

The younger boy had just sighed and snuggled himself closer between the two, a barely there smile on his lips. A warm feeling spread through Stiles as he hmm'ed softly to himself, absentmindedly running his fingers through Scott's hair. At that moment the knob to the door jiggled and before swinging open, allowing John into the house. Stiles met his fathers eyes with a shocked glance. His father was never home this early.

John's eyes swept over the scene on the couch and stood there for a moment before nodding to his son. He walked passed them and into the kitchen to find whatever was left over from their dinner. Stiles sighed deeply as the movie finally went to the credits. There was nothing to say to his father, nothing that he should be feeling guilty for. Though there was still a slight feeling like getting caught with your hand in a cookie jar.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he nodded in resolve. He wasn't going to worry about it. He did nothing wrong and it was just him hanging out with his friends. If his father got anything else from what he say then that's his own problem. Scott stretched from where he had sat up even as Isaac had rolled a bit and was once more burying his face into Stiles' shoulder.

His arms wrapped around the boy, holding him to him as he nuzzled the top of his curly head with his cheek. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Isaac reaching back and squeezing Scott's hand. Scott smiled at the sentiment, rubbing the back of the boys had with his thumb before Isaac stood up as well. The two boys grabbed their bags and Stiles grabbed his keys. Isaac seemed confused and Stiles just smiled.

"I have to take Scott home. I'll drop you off too." Isaac nodded and the three walked out of the house, Stiles locking the door back behind him. The drive to Scott's house didn't take long and with a quick "Thanks again man! See you later Isaac!" Scott had leapt from the car. As Stiles pulled out of the drive, Isaac had crawled over into the passenger seat.

They sped towards the warehouse and for the first time in months, Stiles was sitting outside of the worn down building. At the darkness coming from the windows and damp exterior Stiles felt a sense of worry come over him. "This is where you've been staying?" Isaac simply nodded as he threw the car door open and just as he was about to step from the vehicle Stiles grabbed his wrist. "Why don't you crash in my guest bedroom tonight?"

There was that glint in Isaac's eyes again. The look that he had been giving Stiles since the night before and for the life of him, Stiles couldn't read it. Then Isaac was shifting back into the seat and closing the door again, giving Stiles another smile with a short nod. With a smile of his own, Stiles whipped the car back around heading back to his house, thoughts running at a hundred miles per hour. He watched the road carefully as he drove, trying to think of what the hell had come over him.


	5. Part 4

Title: Perpetual

Pairing: Sterek, Stiles/Derek

Warnings: M/M, mature situations

Enjoy and please leave feedback!

Part 4

No matter how hard he tried, Stiles couldn't figure out how his life had flipped around so dramatically. One night had turned into three and then after a quick discussion with his father, he had invited Isaac to permanently reside in the guest bedroom. At least until there came a time when he would no longer need it. Until that time came, Stiles was quite content with having the younger boy around.

Not only did the silence of the house cease to exist, but it gave Stiles something to focus his attention on consistently. Before, he would go to school, finish his homework, do research for the pack that still went ungratified, and then would sit at home bored most nights. With Isaac living in the house, he was suddenly busy and never left alone for more than an hour at a time.

On Isaac's fourth night in the Stilinski household, Stiles had woken up in a pool of his own sweat. A groan poured from his throat as he tried to kick off his covers, only to find that the entire right side of his body was pinned to the mattress. Glancing down, he found Isaac curled up against his side, an arm thrown around Stiles waist. It wasn't embarrassing like Stiles thought it should have been.

Instead of waking the boy up, Stiles simply shifted a bit until his left leg was uncovered before falling back into an easier sleep. When they woke up the next morning, Isaac gave him a simple apology and no explanation; though Stiles didn't press the issue. The boy nuzzled into Stiles neck thoroughly before getting out of the bed and leaving the room.

Two nights later the incident was repeated. This time Stiles was woken by this incessant shaking only to find Isaac curled up against him with tremors wracking his body. Air was being sucked into the boys mouth deeply, blown out quickly and then repeated. The clear signs of hyperventilation cued Stiles worry and concern as he flipped onto his side and pulled the boy into his arms; tangling their legs together.

When the tremors didn't cease or even relax, Stiles began to hum. It was a song that he couldn't remember the words to, but it was a melody that his mother had sung to him as a child. During the nights after his mothers death, he would hum that song to himself when he would wake in tears. Moments later, Isaac began to relax in his grip until finally his breathing evened out and Stiles knew that he had fallen asleep.

The nights started to blend together after that and Stiles couldn't count how many times Isaac snuck into his bed. He knew to leave his door cracked with a nightlight on, just in case Isaac wandered in. Weeks passed and there was this sudden drive for Stiles to just keep moving. Though it was confusing and he barely understood what was going on, Stiles knew that he hadn't felt this alive, this needed in a long time. It was...really nice.

That was until Derek came around one afternoon before Isaac had gotten home from a study session with Erica. Stiles opened the front door with a bright smile, "Isaac you know that you can just walk in..." When he realized that it was in fact someone else, his eyes widened a fraction before giving the man a sheepish smile, "Oh sorry man. What are you doing here?"

Derek just stood there with a watchful look that Stiles was loathe to say that he recognized. Rolling his eyes he motioned for Derek to come inside before leaving the door open and turning heel to make his way back into the kitchen. A pot of water and diced potatoes were on the stove boiling lowly, soon to be mashed potatoes while a set of steaks were frying in the oven.

Over his shoulder he heard the door close and when he finished buttering up a loaf of bread, he pulled a beer out of the fridge for Derek and a bottle of water for himself. He sat down in one of the bar stools as the man walked into the kitchen. With a patience that he was known for, he simply waiting for Derek to speak up about whatever was on his mind.

Even though Stiles slid the beer to him, Derek just set it aside causing the younger to remember suddenly that werewolves weren't effected by alcohol. "Isaac has been staying here." It was a statement that Stiles had expected at some point, seeing as Isaac had been living with him for more than two weeks. He nodded when Derek continued to eye him. "Why is that?"

Taking another swig of his water, Stiles screwed the cap back onto the bottle. "A few weeks ago, he approached me to borrow a coat because it was getting cold outside. The warehouse was fine for him to stay in the summer, but it's getting winter and it's not healthy for him to be there." Derek's eyebrows furrowed and Stiles sighed. "Look man, I know you're his alpha. But even werewolves need comfortable, warm surroundings. You cannot survive on take out and no proper air ventilation."

When the man continued his silence, Stiles simply went back to fixing the dinner he was fixing that night. He added some garlic to the buttered bread and put it into the stove below the steaks before draining the water from the potatoes. As he mashed the softened potatoes, he added some butter and salt. With the side dish ready, Stiles pulled the steaks from the oven, setting the pan onto a heat pad.

There was a soft pop sound and when Stiles looked back, Derek had set himself into on of the seats and had opened the beer. A small smile lit upon his lips and Stiles had to force himself to focus on finishing the meal. "It's been nice having Isaac around anyway." A soft hum answered him as he pulled the toasted bread from the oven. Plates were then set out along with four glasses of ice and the usual jar of lemonade. When Derek rose an eyebrow, Stiles clarified, "Isaac, Scott, You and I."

"I won't be staying." The words falling roughly from his mouth as Derek stood. With a frown, Stiles just nodded as an answer; waiting to see if the man would say anything more. "If Isaac becomes any trouble, tell me." Shock coursed through him and Stiles frown deepened before his expression morphed into something akin to admiration when Derek turned back as he walked away, "Thank you for taking care of him."

Then he was gone and the front door opened, then slammed shut softly. Stiles was left sitting at the counter with a bar full of food. He was more confused that he was before, but he was at least a little comforted by the fact that Derek wouldn't try to take Isaac back. Just minutes later the door was flung open again and the noises of Isaac and Scott stumbling into the house brought a smile to his face once more.

* * *

The next day, Stiles walked out to his jeep after class with Isaac close on his heels. As they turned into the parking lot, Stiles rose his eyebrows when he found Boyd leaning against it. When they approached the boy nodded to them, "Derek is calling a meeting tonight. It's really just to check in with everyone." Isaac swayed on his heels and if Stiles knew better he still would have said that Isaac's tail was wagging.

"Sure thing. Want a ride? We'll go over now." A glimmer of shock flashed through Boyd's eyes before his expression became neutral once more. He shared a look with Isaac, to which the boy subtly nodded in a way that they thought Stiles didn't see. Turning towards the jeep, he hid his smirk and walked around to the drivers side. He revved up the engine as the two climbed into the vehicle.

The drive to the warehouse was short, though the ride wasn't silent. Boyd had sported a surprised look as Stiles began talking about all sorts of things; asking all sorts of questions to get Boyd involved in the conversation. The topics ranged from school to work, from family to the pack, from Isaac to Erica. Every now and then Isaac would pop in with something, even as Stiles lead most of the discussion.

As they stepped out of the jeep and wandered into the warehouse, Stiles smiled when he found that everyone else had arrived before them. From across the room Derek shifted as he found Boyd with Stiles and for the life of him, Stiles couldn't read the expression on his face. Then Scott was on him, pulling him into a tight hug that made Stiles wheeze with laughter; especially when Isaac with a worried expression went to pry Scott's hands off with the soft admonishment to "be easy with him."

When he was released from the vice like grip, Stiles walked over to the table that served as their strategy planning station and sat at one of the chairs. Lydia and Jackson sat across from him; Lydia giving him a look as if she knew something that he didn't and he shifted almost nervously in his seat. When there was knowledge that Lydia knew before anyone else, it didn't usually bode well for anyone involved.

Even though she would sneak glances at him, she didn't say a word. It allowed Stiles to revel in relief for just a moment before Erica came waltzing over in those heels that Stiles swore were too high. She slid into the seat next to him and leaned her elbows against the table, "Alright then. We're all here. Any news from anyone that needs telling?"

There was a huff of laughter from Jackson as the boy rolled his eyes and Stiles shook his head with a smirk. "Then let's go! We've got a movie to watch tonight." Lydia elbowed him in the side and he huffed, even though everyone knew that it really didn't phase him. "Fine, alright. So, I've heard that you've adopted a lost puppy Stilinski!" Laughter echoed off the walls as Jackson laughed at his joke, even as Isaac growled lowly from his seat on the other side of Stiles.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles just muttered, "You're just jealous because you don't get to eat my cooking every night." There was one time, months ago when Stiles made dinner for the pack. It had been something quick considering that they were at war with the alpha pack at the time, but none the less everyone remembered the meal. Jackson's eyes narrowed at the statement though he quickly tried to look nonchalant.

"He feeds you every night Lahey?"

Isaac was quick to smirk at the statement and for a moment Jackson's expression morphed into one of jealousy before he covered it again with a huff. "You mean he cooks for us every night!" Scott piped in, not able to pass up the opportunity to help break Jackson's mask. The boy in turn glared at Scott with a deep frown. Stiles just leaned back in his seat with a sigh as Derek eyed him from his place leaning against the wall.

Derek hadn't known that Scott had been going to Stiles for dinner every night either. Then the entire table erupted into an argument on how it was and wasn't fair that Stiles was cooking for some of the pack but not the rest. Jackson and Isaac were at each others throats, standing on either side of the table, growling viciously at one another. Beside him, Erica cackled gleefully as Jackson literally vaulted over the table sending Isaac and himself to the floor.

Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Stiles frowned before glancing over at Derek with that _Separate Your Children_ glare and within a moment Isaac was stuffed back into his chair with Jackson being shoved into his. Stiles shifted closer and wrapped his arm around Isaac's waist, unsurprised when the boy nuzzled against his cheek. Finally after many more arguments and all around pack time, Derek announced that the meeting was over and Scott was all but dragging him to the door.

As Stiles lifted himself into the van, he waved a farewell to Derek who nodded back. With Isaac and Scott safely in the car, Stiles drove them to the lacrosse field and dropped them on the curb. "Have fun at practice guys! I've got that project to finish and I've already talked with coach. See you both at home!" The two nodded and Isaac took Stiles wrist and nosed at it for a moment before they ran up the embankment and onto the field.

Shaking his head, Stiles drove the distance between the school and his house without a second thought. Making sure that he grabbed his book bag, he made his way into the house with a bounce in his step. He slammed the door behind him and threw his bag onto the couch. Taking two steps at a time he ran up the stairs and into his room to grab his laptop. "Hey Stilinski!" Stiles fell back against his bedroom door frame as he turned to find Erica sitting on his bed, a hand held to his heart. He took a deep breath. That wasn't funny.


End file.
